Chapter 2: I Need Transportation
Chapter 2: I Need Transportation is the second chapter of Dead Space 2. This chapter is located in the Titan Heights residential complex. Description In the beginning of Chapter 2, Isaac ends up in a shop that sells tools called "Working Tools", that includes a BENCH and a Store. He is now located in the second level of the Sprawl Concourse near a residential district called Titan Heights. As he makes his way across the district, the citizens of the Sprawl are panicking and trying to run from the Necromorph attacks. Meanwhile, Nolan and Daina continue to give instructions to Isaac. Soon, he makes his way to a Tram station leading to Cassini Towers. As he prepares to enter the tram, an Infector emerges from the tram to create Necromorphs from the dead bodies on the station platform. After that, Isaac enters and starts the tram. As he is in transit, the tram is attacked by a Brute, causing it to derail, as well as causing Isaac to deviate from his desired path. After surviving the brutal fall, Daina contacts Isaac to recalculate a new path towards Cassini Towers. Summary Isaac Clarke finally escapes the Hospital Wing through a service duct. Heading inside, he arrives in a store called "Working Tools". He exits the workshop to find a horrific scene of Necromorphs attacking citizens as Infectors are creating new Necromorphs. Isaac soon discovers that he is in a residential district known as Titan Heights. He watches as the Sprawl is attacked by a Necromorph horde. As citizens are running by, he sees Nolan Stross on the other side of the district. Stross contacts Isaac and continues to talk about his past, and leaves as Leapers climb toward each side of the district. As Isaac traverses the various apartments, many citizens are being attacked by Necromorphs, and Isaac must face with newly transformed ones bursting out from the apartments. He continues on towards the Tram station, where he believes will take him towards his destination, Cassini Towers. Isaac then boards the tram, only to find that it's been boarded by Necromorphs. The tram zooms through the Sprawl as Isaac fights off multiple Necromorphs. Zooming through the Sprawl, the train was attacked by a Brute. And is derailed and subsequently damaged, causing Isaac to fall off the tram. The tram crashes through a building with Isaac dangling from it. After fending off Necromorphs, Isaac frees himself as a Brute comes off for one final attack. Isaac then brings down the train, sending the Brute to its death. Trivia *You will encounter the Brute for the first time in this chapter. *This is the first chapter in which you see Isaac utilizing the zero-g boosters in his boots. *Interestingly enough, unlike when the Hive Mind is holding Isaac upside down, when Isaac is hanging from the tram car the look scheme is not inverted on the controller, most likely because the camera is upside down as well. *This is the first chapter that the Leaper is encountered in. *The various Necromorphs pursuing civillians can be shot at. Slashers will drop items as though they were killed, but will still continue running. Pukers will fall down. The items they drop however, cannot be reached as they are well out of range. *This is the first time you see Tidemann, although not in person; the recording outside the workshop alerting the Sprawl's inhabitants to the crisis and instructing them on what to do. *In some of the earlier parts of the chapter, a disturbing amount of indistinct human screams and Necromorph vocalizations can be heard from all directions, continuously. This is among the first indicators to the true magnitude of the Necromorph outbreak on the Sprawl. Sources 002